When I Found You
by Pawprinter
Summary: After Stella's first, and incomplete, year at Alfea, she's broken. Her best friends turned on her and she had to leave the school for her own sanity and life. Will she be able to survive when she goes back to the very place that hurt her only one year later? Who will help her more than he could ever imagine? Takes place before first season. One-shot. Major AU.


***Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm usually a writer about Riven and Musa, but I thought I would try out Brandon and Stella. Just to let you know, this takes place just before the first season of Winx, so Brandon is Sky still. I don't own Winx Club.***

**When I found you, I found myself**

**Stella's P~O~V**

I was wearing a orange strapless flowing dress, with the sleeves on the side of my arms. I was wearing orange high heels with ribbon wrapping up to my knee. I was in my room, in my castle, on Solaria. My room was painted a nice dull orange, with a grey fluffy carpet. There was 2 steps to a floor and my nice rich brown wood door that led to a hall, across from the foot of my bed. My bed was a soft bed, with a deep orange feather cover, the same color pillow, and a few of my teddy bears from when I was a little girl. To the right of my bed (from when you are laying on it) there was a orange wall, with a small shelf. Right behind my bed there was a bookshelf, floor to ceiling, and coved with books. A corner turned into extra room space. At the end of the bed, there was a small corner turning to a long orange wall. The wall led to a few brown doors. On the other side of the brown doors, was my HUGE walk in closet. To the left of my bed (when you are laying on it) were the same 2 stairs from the door. They came from the end of my closet (the side closer to the door) to right beside the end of my bookshelf. AT the top of the stairs there was a deep, rich, brown big work desk. It had my latest story and picture on the top of the desk. There also was my huge TV, my laptop, and all of these other awesome things.

I was sitting on my bed, twisting my long now a ugly bleach blond with a hint of my natural hair color, dirty brown hair with my good hand (my right hand)…. I hated what those girls from Alfea did to me only a few months ago….. Before I left. I was twisting my hair around my finger. My other hand was still in a cast, I still had a almost unnoticeable black eye, and my leg was full of scars, and my other leg was still in a full leg cast…. Like I said I hate those girls, I hate what they did to me.

"Uhhhhh!" I yelled to my self, as I flopped back into my bed.

I laid there a few moments, staring at the ceiling, I was thinking about what happened to me at Alfea. I turned on my side, and curled into a ball.

I sat straight up, and ran to my desk, I ripped out a new piece of paper and started writing,

_A friend is not named Bee, she is not a best friend, not a person, who you wont trust…. A friend who tries to kill you with her powers…_

_A friend isn't named Faye, not a person who hates you, who will try to end your life with her powers, a person that will literally stab you in the back…_

_A friend is defiantly not named Violet, a person who will make your heart break, a person that will turn you blue, gasping for air…_

_This is what they will turn you into, a timid, shy, scared fairy,_

_You will end up with a black eye, broken nose, broken hand, a broken leg, and a broken heart, _

_You won't be able to trust anyone anymore. You will be crushed, broken, feel like your dea-_

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

I dropped my pen, crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in to the garbage can, and ran to the door.

"Hello Princess Stella!" Greeted my top bodyguard

"Hi! What's up?" I asked hoping that my voice didn't sound like it does when I cry.

"I have a letter from Julia!" He said happily

"Oh ok! May I see it?" I asked looking at his hand that carried the letter

"Uhhh….. Yeah sure!" He said handing me the letter

"Thanks!" I yelled, slammed the door and spun around running to my bed.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Stella,_

_This is Julia's mother… She couldn't write to you because she is sadly… not as lucky as you._

_I hope you are feeling well! I can't believe what Bee, Faye, and Violet did to you and my daughter! They were your friends! Bee stung and broke you and Julia nose with her powers, and made you two blind. Violet turned you and Julia's breathing off and ruined your hair with her powers. And Faye pushed you off the side of the roof of Alfea, and stabbed Julia and pushed her off the roof. I'm so sorry that you had to live through that. That your friends tried to kill you and my daughter, but they were only lucky that they got Julia._

_I hope that you will move on with your life. I heard that Alfea is inviting new or returning students at the last day of school… or in 4 months. I hope that you will go back and continue with your life, find real friends, and learn to trust people again._

_-Julia's mother_

I pulled the letter away from my face, put it on my bookshelf and went to sleep.

**4 months later**

I was out of my cast's and I was almost back to new, other then my ugly hair, my scars, and I was still shy, scared, and had low self-esteem. I left the castle in ripped jeans, and a strapless t-shirt. Even though I was shy, sad, and had low self-esteem I still had my fashion. I was on the bus going to Magix.

It was my the last day of my first year at Alfea. All of the new students that were thinking about going to either Red fountain, Cloud Tower, or Alfea, were visiting there the school they were thinking about. Sadly I wasn't invited… so ,like the girl I was going to try be from this day on, I went to check out the new and former guy's at Red Fountain.

I finally reached the school. I stepped out of the bus with tons of guys, and walked into the parking lot. While I walked around the parking lot, heading for the entrance, I saw a few….. a lot guy's, they were cute but not my type. Some of them looked like they were maybe already in school….. I thought that because some of them had the Red Fountain uniform on, with there signature weapons. Some of them looked…. And even winked at me, but I kept walking around. I almost lost it when I felt people's eyes staring at me. I just dug my hands deeper into the pockets of my jeans. I finally came to a small, sweet, and winding brown gravel pathway, filled with guys, all in either the Red Fountain uniform, or normal clothes. I saw some marble benches a few feet away, across from each other. They went down the twisting path like a mirror, each a few steps away from each other, and their twin across from them. One of the closest benches was by a lovely, full, and green shrub, and one by a nice tree. I chose the bench by the tree. Some people were staring at me, as they were walking down the path, when I sat on the bench under a nice green apple tree. I looked around at all of the people looking my way, so I hid my face deeper into the leaves in the tree. After awhile I got up, and I walked to the bench on the other end of the small path. People were still staring at me with a grin on their face. Some I knew whispered about me. After a bit I got fed up, I got up and started to walk down the path towards the entrance. After the events that happened in my first year, I was a little shy…. Really shy and unconfident! I hated when people would stare at me, so I tried to ignore them with my eyes looking down at my shoes, my ugly blond hair fell to my face, and had my hands in my jean pockets. I saw the knife scars on my arms, down from my upper arm to just below my elbow. I took my hand out of my pocket and turned it over, palm facing me, I saw scars below my wrist, I once slashed my wrist, because there was to much pain. I stuffed my hand back into my pocket and looked down at my feet with my ugly blond hair falling on my face, once more. All I heard was the sound of the gravel underneath my feet, and all I felt was the breeze in my hair and the sun on my arms. I just kept thinking about Julia. All of a sudden I bumped into something and fell to the ground….

"Excuse me Miss…. You aren't allowed to enter unless you are going to go to Red Fountain next year." A guy with brown hair said sweetly. I looked up and saw a really cute guy. I felt the blood rush to my checks

He helped me up and I stood up.

"Oh I'm sorry….. My name is Stella Solaria, Princess of Solaria….. And your name is….?" I asked him, trying to act confident

"My name is Sky Eraklyon, Prince of Eraklyon. May I ask what your doing here?" He asked

"Well I'm not invited to Alfea's tour, so I want to come here and check out the school." I said calmly. I turned around and looked back at the apple tree.

"Don't you mean check out the guys?" Sky said crossing his arms with a gruff look on his face

"No! I- I just came here!" I yelled in a panic, I stepped back a few steps.

"Well what school are you going to?" Sky asked me with the same mean face

"I'm hopefully going to Alfea" I said quickly. I spun around and started walking very fast. But I felt something catch my wrist. I turned around and saw Sky had my wrist. He flipped my arm over and saw all of my scars.

"Are you that girl that got attacked last year?" Sky asked concerned this time with a nice sweet expression

"Yeah! Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I yanked my arm away and walked away fast. But something took hold of my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about your friend, are you ok?" Sky asked with wonderful eyes, a sweet smile, and a caring face.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just let me go, so I can go!" I yelled at him. I then saw all of the people from every direction looking at me. I then turned right into Sky and bumped right into him.

"Oh sorry…." I said shyly

"Do you want me to take you to the bus stop?" Sky asked looking me in the eyes

"Uhhhh. No! I'm fine!" I lied

"Ok, here is my number, call me if you get into trouble." Sky said sweetly, he handed me a piece of paper. I took it and put it in my pocket

"Thank." I said I quickly turned away and started walking down the path with my eyes looking at the ground, my ugly hair fell over my face, and with my hands in my pocket.

I got on the bus and went to the back. I took out Sky's number and my phone. I diled his number and hit talk.

"_Hey Sky, its Stella" I said_

"_Oh hey Stella! Are you ok?" Sky asked me_

"_Yeah! I was just wondering if you want to see a movie sometime…" I asked with a grin on my face._

***I hope you like it! It wasn't to good, but I don't know what you like. What did you like the most and what do you think I could improve on? I'm not to good at writing stories about other people from Winx Club other then Riven and Musa. Please Review! Sorry about the grammar and spelling! And anyother thing that's messed up.***

**-Pawprinter**


End file.
